The Anime Bowl
by 8MegsCrazy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a bunch of anime characters were locked on the same island together with Germany as their master, and no way out? They would compete of course!
1. Chapter 1

"Are all of the stages set?"

"Yes sir."

"And you have located all of our targets?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let our games begin, Jokah."

"Alright sir."

"Gather them all at the city right on the shore of Japan."

"I'm on it sir," Jokah said as she exited the room.

In a small café in Mochinoki City

"Hey everybody!" I turned to look at the door, " Can someone tell me about the meeting that was supposed to be held here?!"

I watched as the blonde haired boy pushed through the crowd and took a seat on the floor in the back of the café. Then, as soon as he sat down, he started ranting about his so-called training( using his apparent signature line "Believe it"), until a surprisingly large encyclopedia came into contact with his skull.

"Would you Be Quiet!" yelled a pale-blonde haired girl no older than twelve.

"What was that for?" yelled the boy, which resulted in him getting hit again.

"That sure had an affect," I said to myself quietly. While waiting, I decided to observe the rest of the crowd. The two blondes were now engaged in a fight that included throwing objects that were carelessly thrown on the ground from other customers. They continued to fight until a tall, blonde man with shades decided to break up the fight by throwing an entire table at the two rivals. Since then, they have been sitting at opposite sides of the café, not looking at anyone. There was a teenaged girl with black hair who tried to scold the man with the sunglasses, but ultimately failed as she was pushed aside.

"I guess that now would be the best time for me to make my presence known, before the entire café is demolished by a fight," I said to myself. " But what exactly do I say to a group of people like that! They could easily beat me up if say something wrong! What do I do!"

"Who are you talking to?" a tall boy with dark blue hair screamed at me, resulting in everyone turning to look at me. I slowly got up from my seat on the floor where no one could see me and walked to the center of the room. I climbed up on top of one of the tables and cleared my throat.

"Everyone here has been chosen for a special assignment . Everyone please follow me, then I will explain more," I quickly jumped down from the table and ran out of the door. While I waited for them to follow me, I quickly turned on my ear piece and relayed the message,

"I got them sir. We're on our way,"


	2. Chapter 2

_"I got them sir. We're on our way."_

Turning back to the crowd behind me, I said," Hurry up guys! It's just a little trip over the river and through the woods..."

"THE WOODS!" shrieks one of the girls in the back of the crowd.

"Relax, it's just a figure of speech," said one of the boys trying to soothe her.

"No it wasn't," I said, stopping at the boats in front of the shoreline, " But you can't turn back now. Jus-"

"YES I can!" said the girl.

"No you can't . Just get in the boat," I said as I pushed her into one of the boats. After settling down into one of the boats myself, I said" Set course for that island in the horizon! Now let's-a go!

A Half Hour Later...

"Finally! Land!" the loud-mouthed blonde boy said.

"Be quiet and help us pull in all of the boats!" yelled one of the boys.

"Whatever," said the blonde boy as he ran to retrieve the last boat I the water.

I quickly pulled apart the trees to reveal the pathway to the center of the island. "Everyone follow me."

We all walked until we reached a small campfire with seats around it. "You all can take a seat if you want to. I'll be right back." I ran through the forest until I came to a large wooden cabin. I took out my keys and opened the door.

"Sir, they're all gathered at the campfire."

"Good job, Jokah. Now let's go tell them all why they are here."

"Yes sir." I replied. Then we both ran back to the crowd.

Back at the campfire, I quietly took my place behind my boss in front of the crowd.

"Welcome to the island that I created, I hope everyone likes it," said my boss.

"Never mind that, what's the special mission?" the loud mouthed blonde boy questioned.

"That's the trick. There is no "special" mission"

A girl with purple hair spoke up, "What! So all this was for nothing! I'm out!"

"You can't do that. This island is surrounded by a special barrier that doesn't let anyone leave unless I allow it. And your request is denied." The entire crowd was shocked to hear the news. "That's right. Now let me explain. You will all participate in a game I created. You will be split into four teams. You will compete in various challenges, and only one team will win each day. The losing team will vote one person to leave the game. In the end, the last person standing gets to choose their grand prize. Oh, and one last thing about the island. All demonic and magical powers have been expelled due to the island not liking them." That resulted in several angry fits of rage. "And now I will take my leave. Stay here with Jokah and get to know each other. Jokah will put together the teams tonight as well." With that, the boss took his leave. I put an wide smile on my face and say, "Isn't the master fantastic for creating the games!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't the master fantastic for creating these games!"

"No! Are you crazy!" one of the campers yelled at me.

Completely ignoring them I said, " So, I'll introduce myself first! My name is Jokah and I'm pretty weird."

" I can tell," said the same girl...

" As you spend more time with me, you'll begin to realize that I can say some pretty weird things!"

"We can already tell!" one of the boys yelled at me.

" Anyway, that's all I'm gonna tell you about me. So, who wants to introduce themselves?"

"I do!" a dark haired boy quickly jumped up and stood in the middle of everyone, "I'm Rin Okumura and my specialty is breaking things like that barrier around the island."

" Uh, no. You heard the master, that barrier is not breaking any time soon. We're all stuck, so make the most out of it."

"Yeah, well-"

"Yeah, well nothing. Sit down." I grabbed his hand and shoved him back into his seat, "Whose next?"

"I would just like to say that all you humans here happen to be pretty stupid," a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes stood up.

Another boy with black and white hair spoke up, " And you are?"

"Izaya Orihara, and you?"

"Death the Kid."

"Who named you that?" this time an even taller, more creepier man spoke up, " I have the more practical name of Sebastian."

" My name is perfectly fine, and to be honest there are people that think my name is cool. Right Nai?"

" Please don't drag me into this."

" Fine, but-"

I interrupted, " Anyway, I'm glad you boys get along, because the five boys that just spoke up will be in the same cabin the entire time we are on this island."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad you guys get along, because you will be sharing a cabin for the rest of the time we are the island."

"Wait, what? You can't do that? I don't know these people!"

"Well, you heard the master. I'm in charge of who goes where, so I guess you five will just have to deal with that. However, five people in one cabin aren't enough. You'll be joined by one more person."

"Great. Who's the lucky person that gets to come with us?" Rin asked.

"One, I don't like your sarcasm, and two, I'll just pick someone at random. You there, you look like you fit in with them. You're going to join their cabin. No objections."

"Wait a minute," he started, "You expect me to live and breathe in the same room as Izaya!"

"I said no objections..."

"Well, well, well," Izaya said walking toward the man, "You not happy that we get to see each other every day know Shizu-chan?" For some reason unknown to me, Shizu started chasing him away from the campfire and into the forest (apparently trying to throw the log that he was sitting on).

"Um, while we wait for them to get back, I guess I'll put together a girl's cabin! So how about you with the purple hair! What's your name?"

"The names Yuri. And you want to know a secret about me?"

"Happy to!"

"I hate you with a passion!"

"Thanks for the compliment! Who wants to go next?"

"I do! Hi, my name is Iris and it is nice to meet you all," she said with a wink. " I think you all should stop being mad about this entire situation and make the most out of it."

"And what exactly do we make out of this?" Yuri asked.

"We get to meet new friends."

"Yeah, right. Our new friends the insane girl and Mr. I trap people for fun."

"That's ridiculous," I said, "I'm not insane, just crazy. Get it right."

Two new girls spoke," And that's how you know to stay away from someone."

"And you just happen to be,"

"Sasha Browse."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maka. Maka Albarn."

"And I'm Lucy! Just thought you should know."

"So that's Yuri, Iris, Sasha, Maka, and Lucy in one cabin," I said, "Who else?"

"I'll volunteer!" a girl with brown hair came towards us," I'm Asuna."

"Less work for me, now I only have two more cabins to put together..."


	5. Chapter 5

"This'll be easy! There are only enough girls and boys for one more of each cabin! So have fun with that! Everyone into those cabins over there!" I pointed to the four run-down cabins behind the trees. "Everybody try not to get lost, and Good Night."

"How would we get lost from walking to our cabins that are literally right there?"

"I meant don't go running around the forest like those two idiots earlier. Hope they get back before they run trouble."

"What type of trouble?" one of the girls asked.

"It's none of your business if you just follow my advice. Now go to the cabins. I'll wake you all up in the morning."

**Inside the first girls cabin...**

"THIS IS SO COMPLETELY GROSS!"

"Maka! Calm down girl everything will be alright! There's nothing wrong with a little bugs and dirt," Sasha said picking up one of the pillows. When she shook it, dust filled the entire cabin. "Ok, so now I know what to not put my head on."

"I can't believe this! Doesn't this count as kidnapping?" Maka asked.

"Probably not," Yuri spoke up," We actually did follow that girl Jokah willingly."

"Yeah, well, it's still not fair."

**Inside the second boy's cabin...**

All six boys were in complete silence as the door to their cabin slowly creaked open. The door swung all the way open to reveal the game's "Master".

"What do you want now?" one of the boys asked him.

"I'm just here to tell you that each of you in this cabin is not going to have the best of luck during the games," he said in a German accent.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just know," he said taking on a cold glare focused at the man at the back of the cabin," that you've involuntarily become too close to someone that's not exactly my friend, so I thought it's only fair that you suffer because of it."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Exactly," the man at the back of the cabin spoke with a Russian accent," It's your fault you brought me here in the first place. It doesn't matter what you do though, I'm still going to win."

"Yeah, right," the master said as he quickly left the cabin and went back into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Ludwig!"

"Master Ludwig! Wake Up!"

"Jokah? What is it?" the master said, waking up. It was currently 6:30 in the morning. The island was still dark and no one had risen except our unnatural friend Jokah. It's her job to wake everyone in the morning at exactly 7:00. However, she showed up at the master's luxury cabin that is at least half an hour away from the others... But, it was her job to put together the teams yesterday and that never happened.

"I just wanted to inform you that two of our contestants are missing. They ran into the woods last night and never returned. I thought for sure that you would find them, but I guess I was wrong."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. They'll be perfectly fine. Carry on without them."

"Yes sir."

"Now get back to the games!"

(7:30 a.m.)Back at the cabins...

"Everybody get up now!" Jokah yelled as she banged on each of the doors. She pressed her ear to one of the doors and heard shuffling. "Everybody be outside the cabins in exactly ten minutes!"

Ten Minutes later...

" Ok, now your actually scaring me. What happened to the guys that ran off last night!" Maka said looking worried. She stood in a single file line along with the rest of the campers.

"How should I know. I'm not a part of the rescue team. Not that we actually have one, but still," Jokah said, waiving her arms around. "I'm just here this morning to put together one team and give an assignment."

"One team? How is this game supposed to work with only one team?"

"It's not. I'm only putting together one team, because this challenge is only for one team. Plus it won't be fair since two people would be missing from team two. And right now, I know exactly who I want on a team together."

"Oh! That can never be a good sign," Rin said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you have no idea how my brain works. So don't judge." She let out a deep sigh. "Anyway, let me make this quick. So basically, I'll combine at least a few people from each cabin, and then you'll be on your way. Everybody got it?"

"Yea!" everybody replied in unison.

"Ok, so, Maka, Rin, Blair, Eren, Iris, Nai, Naruto, Sasha, Yuri, Sebastian, Allen, and Lucy. You guys are all team one. Remember this is a simple challenge to let you know how this game will work. Simple challenge really, all you have to do is work together to find the two that went missing!"


End file.
